Penelopa Nowak i Olimpijski Nonsens
by Hadesumaru
Summary: Pen nie myślała, że improwizowana podróż do USA skończy się w ten sposób. Właściwie w ogóle nie myślała, wkradając się na samolot linii lotniczych Ryanair podczas wycieczki do Warszawy. A całkowite zaćmienie miała, gdy pozwoliła temu kurduplanemu szwabowi-prześladowcy wybrać kierunek jazdy.


Zacznijmy od tego, że Pen miała całkiem dobre zamiary. Chciała odnaleźć rodzinę, opuścić sierociniec, odciążyć opiekunki od swojej obecności, a więc od glutów z nosa pod blatami, naklejek z gazet na ścianach i meblach, gum do żucia we włosach młodszych dzieciaków, kartonów mleka w praniu, saszetek brokatu w suszarce, oraz hodowli kurzowych królików. W ten sposób wszystkim byłoby lepiej - no, może poza ciotką, do której Pen zmierzała, bo to ona musiałaby chodzić do pracy, czy gdziekolwiek indziej, w ubraniach wysmarowanych brokatem.

"It's not called being gay - it's called being fabulous" - powiedziałaby, z dumą prezentując ciotce filmiki PewDiePie'a. Następnie zdjęłaby skarpetki wypełniła je budyniem i cisnęła takimi zawiniątkami w przypadkowych przechodniów, mających to nieszczęście, znajdować się pod oknem jej nowego pokoju. Powinien być sraczkowaty - pomyślała - lub koloru porannego pawia, tak, to byłoby piękne.

Jednak było pewne powiedzenie, którego Pen nie brała sobie do serca:

"Mierz siły na zamiary."

A nie miała wystarczająco siły majątkowej, aby zafundować sobie bilet do Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki Północnej, transport do Nowego Orleanu i opłacenie swojego pobytu w nowej stolicy świata.

\- Będziesz to jadła?

Pacnęła wyciągniętą dłoń swojego wspólnika zbrodni i wydymając wargi, wgryzła się w swoją zapiekankę, cały czas posyłając chłopakowi spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty i obrzydzenia.

\- Wyglądasz, jakby cię lama opluła - stwierdził... A, właśnie. Właśnie, właśnie - nie wiedziała nawet jak miał na imię. Pojawił się podczas turbulencji przy locie nad Niemcami, więc automatycznie określiła go w myślach jako "szwaba". - Seryjnie, zluzuj trochę majty, dolecieliśmy - przewrócił oczami. - A może cię onieśmielam, co? Cebulaku?

To był cios poniżej pasa.

\- Powiedział szwabski arian anorektyk, zapychający sobie mordę zmielonym i sprasowanym mięsem biednej, uroczej krasulki, o takich pięknych ciemnych oczkach i długich jak firanki rzęsach. Wyobraź sobie, że taka krasulka mogłaby teraz wesoło biegać po polach z innymi krówkami, kopulować się z bykami, wcinać trawkę i poić mleczkiem głodne, biedne dzieci, a tak, wyląduje w twoim przewodzie pokarmowym i po przetrawieniu zmieni się w kau, który następnie oddasz i...

Skrzywił się i rozdziawił usta pełne hot-doga. Pen nie przestawała opowiadać, jednocześnie żując swoją zapiekankę z serem, pieczarkami, salami i kukurydzą.

\- A-ale... - wykrztusił po chwili.

\- Ale ciebie to nie obchodzi, bo oczywiście musisz zadowolić swoje ludzkie potrzeby i nie obchodzi cię, że ta krówka mogłaby w tej chwili kopulować się z byczkiem i produkować następne pokolenia pięknych krasulek o długich rzęsach.

\- Ale ty też żresz mięso...

Pen posłała mu spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty, podobnie jak wcześniej.

\- Osioł to nie mięso, osioł to zwierzę.

Chłopak wyglądał jakby właśnie dowiedział się, że jego siostra przespała się na jego łóżku z rudym murzynem szczepu malajów, wyznającym judaizm.

\- To czym u licha jest krowa?!

\- Błogosławieństwem bogów - odparła, uśmiechając się szeroko. Usta miała całe czerwone od ketchupu.

Wytrzeszczył oczy i nagle poderwał się z krzesła.

\- To ty też?! - wykrzyknął.

\- Cło? - burknęła Pen, marszcząc brwi. - Też żrę i odżywiam się jak każdy człowiek, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, panie szwabski anorektyku bez grosza poszanowania dla niebiańskich stworzeń jakimi są krowy.

Chłopak natychmiast usiadł, zauważając jak wiele osób im się przygląda. Ukrył głowę między ramionami i rozejrzał się. Pochylił się nad stołem.

\- Ty też jesteś półkrwi? - spytał.

Wypluła zawartość swoich ust na jego twarz. Zaskoczony zatoczył się i opadł na plastikowe krzesło, niestabilny mebel zachwiał się i upadł wraz z chłopakiem.

\- EJ! CO CI KURWA ODJEBAŁO?!

\- Za młody jesteś na takie słownictwo, zjadaczu krów - odpowiedziała dziwnie spokojnie Pen, wycierając usta serwetką. - Ale kuźwa przejrzałeś mnie na wylot, skąd wiedziałeś, że moja matka była z Czech?

Rzuciła mu garść chusteczek. Kelnerka stała kilka metrów od nich i przyglądała się w zakłopotaniu, nie rozumiejąc w jakim języku mówią klienci. Zastanawiała się, czy powinna zainterweniować.

Chłopak zamrugał, ale przyjął serwetki i wyciągniętą rękę Pen.

\- Nie to miałem na myśli.

Wydęła usta i oparła dłonie na biodrach.

\- A ty, panie krowożerny szwabku? Jesteś półkrwi, czy może stuprocentowy arian, szkop neonazista?

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

\- Weź mnie tak kuźwa nie nazywaj! - warknął, a w jego wzroku odbijała się determinacja.

\- Wezmę twoją prośbę pod uwagę - powiedziała, ale w duchu przewracała oczami. Ostatecznie jednym uchem info jej wlatywało, a drugim wylatywało. Zapamiętać mogła tylko jakieś durne ciekawostki, które właściwie nie miały się na nic przydać.

Akurat zaczęło swędzieć ją ucho.

\- No?

\- Co no? - burknął chłopak.

\- Jesteś półkrwi, czy czysty arian?

Zacisnął zęby, patrzył na nią spode łba.

Ups, znowu zapomniała. Zaczęła grzebać małym palcem w prawym uchu. Wyczuła zgrubienie, ciekawe co to mogło być.

Spróbował się uspokoić i spuścić nieco z tonu, ale i tak kolejne słowa wyszły z jego ust jak rozkaz rozstrzelania:

\- Półkrwi - odparł i znów kontrolnie rozejrzał się po lotniskowym barze. Ludzie przestali im się przyglądać i wrócili do swoich zajęć. Kelnerka jednak, nadal rzucała im spojrzenia zza baru. Zgarbił się. W jej oczach czaiło się coś dziwnego. Wcześniej myślał, że to zwykły niepokój o klientów, ale teraz nie był już taki pewien. - Jestem synem Boreasza.

Na twarzy Pen pojawił się wyraz zamyślenia. Puknęła się palcem w brodę.

\- O takim członku Tokio Hotel nie słyszałam.

Chłopak miał ochotę walić głową w ścianę.

00000000000000000000000000000000

\- Czemu za mną leziesz?

Pen stała pośrodku postoju taksówek, przeszukując torbę w poszukiwaniu pieniędzy. W takich chwilach cieszyła się, że jej ojciec miał zwyczaje sroki i jak paranoik chował wszystkie wartościowe rzeczy do skarpety. Tym sposobem fundusz powierniczy i ubezpieczenie było praktycznie puste, ale mogła bez przeszkód i krowożernych podatników, zabrać co jej się należało.

\- Tak jakoś... pomyślałem, że potrzebujesz towarzystwa.

\- Gdybym potrzebowała towarzystwa to bym poszła do brothelu, ale chwilowo jest mi dobrze jako cała pomarańcza - mruknęła ze zdziwieniem wpatrując się w figurkę futrzastej wiewiórki, którą jakimś cudem wzięła ze sobą.

\- Nie mówiłem o takim towarzystwie! - zaprotestował gorączkowo chłopak.

\- No tak, szwabi chcą tylko Claudii Schieffer.

\- W-wcale nie...!

Ale oblał się rumieńcem po same czubki uszu.

\- Założę się, że zwłaszcza ci krowożerni mają jakieś dziwne fantazje, tak, tak - pokiwała głową ku swoim słowom. - Wieesz, bondage, dom i te sprawy. Na pewno nie raz czochrałeś bobra wyobrażając sobie...

\- TAXI!

Uniosła brew.

\- Masz głupi zwyczaj niepozwalania przyzwoitemu człowiekowi z ciotką z Czech, dokańczania zdania, powinieneś coś z tym zrobić - stwierdziła Pen, grzebiąc w torbie. Po chwili natrafiła na plik banknotów. - A jednak sąą! O! - uśmiechnęła się do siebie, tuląc pieniądze do policzka. Uniosła je pod światło. Do takiego obrazu mogłaby się nawet masturbować. Aż się łezka w oku kręciła, bogactwo!

Niestety jej ekstazę przerwał głośny, wężowy syk.

Odwróciła głowę i zauważyła kelnerkę z lotniska stojącą po drugiej stronie ulicy. Uśmiechnęła się i zamachała do niej.

\- Zapiekanka była przepysznaaaa! - zawołała.

Towarzysz przełknął ślinę i również odwrócił się by spojrzeć na kobietę, ale tym razem Mgła go już nie oszukała. Widział jej ostre kły jarzące się w wątłym świetle latarni, naga pierś skryta włosami i długi wężowy ogon. Nie znał tego stworzenia, ale wiedział jedno - było niebezpieczne.

Na ich szczęście nadjechała taksówka. Wężową panią dzieliło od nich jakieś dziesięć metrów.

\- H-hej, chodź Cebulaku, przegapisz transport!

Pen otrząsnęła się z transu jaki wywołał u niej widok tylu zielonych w jednym miejscu i z zaskakującym entuzjazmem wskoczyła do taksówki. Dosłownie.

\- Aua! - syknął syn Boreasza, kiedy dziewczyna przygnitoła go swoim cielskiem. Mógł przysiąc, że coś w nim trzasnęło.

\- Aaa~! Sorry, no tak, szwabski anorektyk! - odsunęła się szybko i zatrzasnęła drzwi. W tym samym momencie twarz kelnerki przylgnęła do szyby. Oboje podskoczyli i spojrzeli na nią dziwnie. - Co jest? Zapłaciłam, co nie?

Chłopak pokiwał szybko głową.

\- Jeszcze jedna pasażerka? - spytał taksówkarz.

\- Nie, nie! - szybko zaprzeczył Niemiec. - Po prostu zostawiliśmy bałagan w restauracji!

\- Sądzisz, że o to chodzi?

Taksówkarz prychnął.

\- Te dzisiejsze dzieciaki, zero poszanowania dla własności publicznej - mruknął i zgasił peta na fotelu.

Pen uśmiechnęła się szeroko do kelnerki i znów jej pomachała. Tymczasem jej towarzysz próbował nie wyskoczyć ze skóry, gdy kobieta odsunęła się, wyszczerzyła kły i wystawiła pazury, gotowa wbić je w szybę. A ta głupia Cebulaczka wciąż nieświadoma zagrożenia, przycisnęła gębę do okna i zaczęła robić głupie miny.

\- No dzieciaki! Nie mamy całego dnia! Jaki kierunek?

Nie spodziewał się entuzjastycznego kierowcy. Stwierdził, że facet albo wygrał los na loterii, albo to był jego ostatni kurs i niezmiernie się z tego powodu cieszył. Co należało do raczej rzadkich zjawisk.

\- N-na yyy eee...

\- Dworzec! - przekrzyczała go Pen.

\- JAKI?! - odpowiedział równie głośno taksówkarz.

\- Ooo, a to interesujące zagadnienie~

Pisk pazurów jeżdżących po szkle sprawił, że skrzywili się i skulili, od tego dźwięku wręcz bolały zęby.

\- Pokątna, Miasto Kości, Ćwiartki 3/4, Tibekwador, Narnia i pół! - wyrzucił z siebie syn Boreasza nie zastanawiając się nad sensem wypowiedzi. Co by to dało? Najważniejsza była ucieczka od wężowatej kelnerki.

\- Wyzwanie! Lubię wyzwania! Trzymajcie się dzieciaki, ruszamy!

Taksówkarz mógł mieć równie dobrze schizofrenię, nie obchodziło to chłopaka w najmniejszym stopniu. Najważniejsze to wydostać się ze strefy zagrożenia. Kiedy mężczyzna dodał gazu, rzuciło nimi o siedzenia, ale odrzuciło też wrogą potworzycę.

\- W sumie to ja serio chcę na dworzec - mruknęła Pen, nieco zmartwiona.

\- Dworzec? - zdziwił się. - A nie na Long Island?

\- O! Pięknie tam o tej porze roku - wtrącił taksówkarz.

\- Dziękujemy za rekomendację - wycedził przez zęby Niemiec. - Pojedziemy tam jeszcze dzisiaj, po wizycie na... ten... no...

\- Pokątnej, Mieście Kości, Ćwiartki 3/4 Tibekwadorze, Narnii i pół?

\- Yyy tak...!

\- Ale ja do Nowego Orleanu...

\- KOGO TO OBCHODZI! - huknął syn Boreasza.

Właśnie, syn Boreasza, którymkolwiek z członków Rammsteinu on był. Wciąż nie znała jego imienia, powinna zapytać. Tak się zazwyczaj robi, nie? Najpierw pytasz o imię, potem zamykacie szoferkę, robicie swoje, zostawiasz go z uczuciem niedosytu i odchodzisz jako cudowna kochanka, muza, odciskając ślad w jego marzeniach. Dziewięć miesięcy później przysyłasz mu dziecko i na zawsze znikasz mu z życiowej drogi.

_Ojciec to jednak nie umie dawać rad, brzmi to jak jakiś odcinek Ukrytej Prawdy_.

\- Jak masz na imię?

Zapytali równocześnie. Popatrzyli na siebie dziwnie i parsknęli śmiechem.

\- Za moich czasów to najpierw się przedstawiano, a potem przechodzono do rzeczy - rzucił taksówkarz wtórując im dziwnie brzmiącym chichotem. Przypominał pisk opon skrzyżowany ze zgrzytem zamka.

\- Jestem Pen.

Szczerze, to nie interesowało ją imię gościa, który się do niej przyczepił. Wolała opuścić go jak najszybciej i wyruszyć w drogę do Nowego Orleanu. O sens rad ojca zapytałaby wtedy ciotki.

\- Penelopa, Penelopa Nowak.

\- O kuźwa, ale oryginalnie - prychnął. - Zmiksuj Odyseusza z Kowalskim i masz swojego męża.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby zmieścili się do miksera - stwierdziła Pen, zamyślona. - Wiesz, zresztą takie łopaty potrafią nieźle człowieka uszkodzić, a mielonka za męża nie byłaby zbyt fajna... W sumie nie chcę męża. Miałam w planach uwieść cię na tylnym siedzeniu, ale stwierdzam, że przesłanie dziecka pocztą musi dużo kosztować... - kontynuowała gadkę ku jeszcze większemu zaskoczeniu Niemca. - No i pani na wdż mówiła, że to nie zawsze idzie na pierwszym razie...

\- Wo! Bezpośrednia dziewczyna! Bierz ją tygrysie, dzisiaj takich brakuje!

Oblał się rumieńcem. Otwierał usta jak złota rybka, ale nie wydobywał się z nich żaden dźwięk. W końcu padł.

\- Młodsi mnie nie kręcą - dodała po chwili namysłu. - Ale dalej nie wiem, jak ma na imię. Ej, mam trzynaście lat, jeżeli hipotetycznie urodzę teraz dziecko, to wystąpię hipotetycznie w programie "Trzynastolatka matką"...

\- Hipotetycznie - potwierdził kierowca.

\- To czy przyjmą mnie potem do "Dwudziestosześciolatka babcią"?

\- Sądzę, że miejsce będziesz miała zaklepane.

\- Trzeba to rozważyć.

\- Dziecko, kto cię wychował?

\- W sumie ojciec.

\- A ten ojciec się przypadkiem Zeus nie nazywał?

\- Arkadiusz.

\- Aha.

\- Jest taka galeria Arkadia.

\- Aha.

\- Daleko jeszcze?

\- Tak.

\- W sumie to nie wiem, gdzie my jedziemy.

\- Nie martw się panienko, ja też nie wiem, ale gdzieś kiedyś dojedziemy - powiedział taksówkarz i samochód przyspieszył do wręcz niemożliwej prędkości. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szerzej i opadła na fotel z głową syna Boreasza na kolanach.

\- No tak to ja mogę! Ile pan sobie liczy? Wzięłabym pana na drogę do Nowego Orleanu~!

\- Ajjj, przykro mi, aż tak daleko nie jadę, ale mogę dać cynk Apollowi i trafi ci się przejażdżka rydwanem słonecznym!

\- To gość musi mieć niezłą furę, skoro nazywają ją rydwanem słonecznym - stwierdziła Pen.

\- Literalnie.

\- Hee?

\- JESTEŚMY~!

\- OLIVER SCHRODINGER!

\- Obudził się nasz Bill Kaulitz!

\- JEBAJ BILLA KAULITZA!

\- BUE, NIE.


End file.
